Kratos vs Percy Jackson
by Rurrlock-God of Power
Summary: Percy's life seems to be at its best, that is until news reaches that Kratos has returned. Now, Percy and his friends attempt to find him to learn how and why he is here. Hopefully they'll live long enough to get their answers.
1. Finally a Day without Trouble, Almost

**Kratos vs. Percy Jackson**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing (unfortunately); all rights to these characters are owned by their respective owners, this is just for fun, I don't get any profit from it. So please don't sue me.

**Chapter 1: Finally a Day without Trouble, Almost**

I really should have guessed that the world would be in danger when I finally get through a year in High School without any hiccups. But since the fall of Kronos and his ultimate plan of world domination and the fall of the Gods, nothing majorly disastrous has happened…except the time I arrived ten minutes late for this one date I had with Annabeth, and she could give an angry Nico a run for his money. So I wasn't expecting anything, and that's a big mistake when you have the life of a Demi-God.

What can I say? I was excited, getting through this year of Goode High School just so I could finally get back to Camp Half-Blood without being surrounded by the new recruits asking if it was true that I fought a minotaur in the girl's locker room, or if I battled a Hydra while on hall monitor duty, or even if I sliced open my math teacher's head for giving me an F…don't know where that rumour came from?

Returned home without any trouble along the way; my mum and Paul were out with some friends for the day, so I was upset I couldn't say bye to them before leaving for the summer. And whereas Facebook would normally solve that problem, we Demi-Gods use the age old method of sending letters to our parents. Don't know why, I find it hard to imagine Furies logging on and creating accounts of Google.

I've really got to learn to tidy this place up; it took me a while before I could find Riptide, my pen/sword that has saved my life more times than I could count, as well as my watch shield that has probably saved my life twice as much as that. As well as shoving some extra cloths in the bag…you never know how many pairs of pants or socks will get shredded in training, but you do know it'll be a lot.

And finally a necklace with a small heart shape on the front, you can flip it open and lucky me that I found this specially made one with (what Mortals thought of as) Olympus. And I know what you're thinking, it's not for me, but for Annabeth, I figured she would like this. Although she might start babbling on how the design isn't right or imaginative or something like that. Good thing I got it for a bargain then.

After leaving a note for mum to find saying that I wasn't monster food and I was on my way to Camp Half-Blood, I took the quickest route there by train, it's always best to make your way to Camp as quickly and discreetly as possible. And for me it was no exception, because of me being the one to save the world and Olympus, every monster from New York to the Hollywood sign wants my arm or leg as a chew toy.

''He's coming!'' A voice spoke next to me. I turned and was greeted by some lady sitting next to me probably in her 60's, very wrinkly and frail, and would give any dentist a cardiac arrest. Her eyes were red, and I mean blood red. I shifted uncomfortably, and lowered my hand into my pocket reaching for Riptide.

''Fear not, I mean you no harm Son of Poseidon!'' She hisses.

''Shhh! That's not exactly something I want you call out while in a carriage full of people that could possibly be…something else''.

''It matters not. They are the least of your problems now!''

My fingers laced around Riptide now, ready for some kind of attack. She finally turned to me, her eyes piercing into me; it actually felt like my brain was having a meltdown. ''I told you already I mean you no harm. Do you want me to burn that statement into your thick skull?''

I tried to keep the attention away from us, and lowered my voice to stop anyone else around us from hearing. ''If you don't want to hurt me, then why are you here?''

''He is coming! And you are the only one who can stop him!''

''Who? Who is coming?'' I asked.

''The Warrior, the servant, the God, the Destroyer!''

''Hold on, are we still talking about one guy or is there…''

''You must be ready!'' She interrupts more harshly now, her voice going rasp. ''The Gods have faced this foe before, and were defeated. And now you are the only one who will stop him from plunging the world into chaos again!''

''What do you mean again? Who are you talking about?''

''You'll know soon enough, however I do ask you to do one thing when you face this foe…listen to him!'' That's all she says to me before she gets up and walks out just as the doors for this stop open. Before I could call her back, the doors close and the train was on the move again.

Well, at least I can say it wasn't an attack…still the foretelling of an attack wasn't exactly the welcoming back present I would have liked. But once I saw Peleus, the guard dragon of Camp Half-Blood, sitting around the pine tree underneath the Golden Fleece, my mood calmed down knowing that I was back at my favourite place.

Out of nowhere I was tackled from behind and giving the hug to end all hugs, and once I could feel the tough fur rubbing against my leg and the sound of hooves filling my ears, I couldn't help but smile and hug back. ''Grover, don't you know it's never a good idea to sneak up on a Demi-God!''

''Sorry man, that's what happens when you don't see a satyr in months, you get one heck of a goat hug!'' He hugged me tightly again, and I thanked the Gods for River Styx invincibility or Grover might just have crushed me there and then. After he pulled away he asked me. ''So how you been?''

I thought about whether I should tell him about my encounter with Witch Hazel and her little doomsday warning, but it's the first day, and I don't really want to greet my friends with a warning of dread…that's happened every single time before. ''Bored stiff!'' I replied with half honesty. ''Have you seen Annabeth anywhere?''

He crossed his arms and sarcastically pouted at me. ''Only hung out with me for 20 seconds before already wanting to ditch me to find Annabeth''.

''I'm not ditching you, and like you say only 20 seconds. We still have the whole summer…unless, you've got any search missions coming up?''

''No need to worry Percy, I'm free for at least a week. You ain't getting rid of me that easy''.

''Good, it's great to see you again!'' I said.

It was incredible to see how packed the camp had become since I was last here; dozens of new Demi-Gods I had never met before, nearly all of them taking up the Volleyball courts, guess they were trying to hold off from doing any of the training for as long as possible. And it wasn't hard to understand why as Clarisse was leading the training session, and just because some of her combatants were new doesn't mean she went easy on them. She finally noticed me and nodded, that's God of War language for your mine in the battle arena later.

The new cabins for the minor Gods had finally been built, which meant Annabeth wasn't around there either. I sighed heavily, probably too heavy because Grover noticed my impatience. ''Relax Casanova, she's around here somewhere!'' He kept grinning, but not in a mocking way, in a way as if he was expecting something to happen.

''You know, since you tackled me earlier, I've just had this weird feeling that Annabeth is just going to jump out and…'' I didn't have time to finish my sentence as another figure leapt out of nowhere and tackled me to the ground.

I was helpless as two hands grabbed mine and held them to the ground, and I was forced to stare into Annabeth Chase's mesmerising grey shaded eyes, not that I was complaining. ''You going to finish that sentence Seaweed Brain?''

''No need, I was right anyway!'' I replied back as she leaned down and kissed me lightly on the lips. Normally I would be nervous about these types of things, but not with Annabeth.

''Get a room guys!'' Grover called out.

Reluctantly, Annabeth and I pulled away and helped each other up. ''So how long you been back?'' I asked her.

''Two days ago, would have been sooner if not for the rebuilding of Olympus. But that's going smoothly anyway. Besides, we only went on a date a week ago, you can't stay away from me can you?'' She asked cheekily.

''And is that a bad thing?'' I grinned.

''No complaints from me!''

Grover stepped forward so we both turned our attention to him. ''Well I'm being completely ignored here, and the Council are calling me back for some special meeting that they didn't tell me about before. So I'm going to be leaving you to alone. And Annabeth, I still think of myself as Percy's protector, so don't do anything with him you shouldn't!''

''Grover!'' I snapped at him as he quickly darted out of the way of my attempted kick before trotting off.

I was now trying to avoid eye contact with Annabeth after Grover's little remark there, but I didn't have a choice once again as I felt Annabeth's hand cup mine. ''He may be your protector, but I'm your girlfriend, so I think that gives me authority to do what I want with you''.

''Should I be scared?'' I asked sarcastically.

''Depends, hopefully your skills with Riptide haven't faulted since saving the world''.

''Me not train with Riptide over the summer? Might as well walk around the city with a board saying _'I'm a Demi-God, please eat me'!_'' I chuckled and she did as well, I've never really noticed before, but Annabeth has this kind of enchanting laugh like you want to hear it over and over again.

It was good to be back; everything from training with Annabeth, to kicking Clarisse's butt (although she's convinced she was holding back), having new Demi-Gods come up to me asking me for pointers on how to not die, and even the dinner with my friends. I realised that Nico wasn't around, probably off to find other children of the Gods or something.

The day went quicker than I wanted it too, and soon it was just Annabeth and I sitting by Fireworks Beach, watching as the sun went down and the moon replaced it in the sky. This, in my humble opinion, is what I describe as a perfect moment. The cool breeze cherishing my face, the sea waves hitting the shore calmly with the sounds soothing my ear drums. But the best bit has to be having Annabeth sitting next to me, our fingers laced together and not letting go any time soon.

''You know…'' Annabeth started. ''I think it was at a beach, when I really discovered my architectural skills. I remember when I was about 6; I would build the best sandcastles and all the kids would be jealous. Never would have dreamed that about 10 years later I would be helping redesign Olympus''.

''That certainly is a big leap Wise Girl'' I said.

''But now every time that I think about, I just find it ironic that when I might have first realised I was different, was on a beach where the sea was perfect. Wonder if the Gods were trying to imply something there'' She grinned.

''Maybe. I first realise I was different at a museum, although I didn't really have time to think about it considering my teacher turned into a Fury before my eyes and was trying to bite off my head''. And that's when Annabeth gives me that laugh again, and thinking it over, maybe the Gods were trying to imply something considering how she and I knew we were different from things of personal value to us. Then I remembered my gift to her. ''Oh yeah, I got this for you!'' I brought out the necklace from my pocket.

Her face lit up instantly. ''Oh wow, it's beautiful.''

''And that's not the best part,'' I said as I opened the heart locket showing the picture of (fake) Olympus inside. ''I know it's not the real deal, but I guess the mortals were afraid of our parents throwing a lawsuit.''

''You seriously think I care about that, I love it!'' She beams now. She turns and lifts her hair up for me to hook it around and lock it in place. After it was tightly fixed on, Annabeth pounced on top of me and started a kissing frenzy once more.

''For someone whose clueless about other people's feelings as well as his own, you sure are a romantic.''

''I'm not clueless,'' I defended, but she gave me this look as if she knew I wasn't speaking honestly. ''I'm slow, but not clueless.''

''PERCY! ANNABETH!'' Our moment was interrupted as we could hear Grover calling for us frantically.

''Got to admit, the G-Man has great timing.'' I whispered to Annabeth as she got off me. We both stood just as Grover came sprinting towards us, and I mean sprinting as if he was hypnotised into thinking he was Usain Bolt. He stopped in front of us, and was so out of breath he couldn't get the words out of his mouth. ''Slow down Grover, what's going on?'' I asked.

''You both need to get back to the Big House, now!'' He didn't even wait for an answer as he ran back towards the Big House. Not really having much of a choice, the two of us followed.

Soon enough we made it back, just as every Demi-God in the Camp was waiting outside, this meant something on the line of code red emergency for us. Chiron, in centaur fashion, trotted around making sure that everyone was present before addressing us. ''We have called you all back here because we have heard that there is a new threat against the Gods and the World. A threat that once before almost destroyed the world''.

The talk with creepy old hag races back into my mind, and I couldn't help but feel stupid for thinking it was nothing and not telling anyone about it before.

''As effective immediately…'' Chiron continued. ''No one is permitted to leave Camp Half-Blood at all, until this matter is resolved.''

''What exactly is the matter!'' Travis Stoll called out.

''Yeah…'' His younger brother, Conner, continued. ''Which Titan is trying to destroy the world now. Why not just send team Percy Jackson and the Demi-Argonauts after them?''

Other campers actually considered this, although I really wasn't sure about the title, however Chiron's mood didn't lighten one bit as he spoke back to the Stoll brothers directly. ''This is not a joking matter boys, this is very serious. And it is not a Titan that is the cause.''

More gossip followed between the campers. This was too much for me, after that woman warned me I should have done something about it. I stepped forward, much to the surprise of Annabeth and Grover and approached Chiron. ''Then what are we facing?''

Chiron's gaze fell to the ground, before taking in the look of everyone else's upon him. I didn't want to put him on the spot like this, but I had to know what this new threat is, and how the Gods have faced it before. Chiron takes one last look at me before shouting to the other campers again. ''It is Kratos! Kratos has returned!''

**To Be Continued…**


	2. The Man Who Killed our Parents

**Kratos vs. Percy Jackson**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing (unfortunately); all rights to these characters are owned by their respective owners, this is just for fun, I don't get any profit from it. So please don't sue me.

**Chapter 2: The Man Who Killed our Parents**

It was as if Hades had just appeared in the Camp and told everyone we were to be his personal slave and would have to wake up every morning to the sight of him mooning us…something that would make a time in Tartarus feel like a Hawaiian vacation. Everyone was in a panic; spreading rumours, sharing whispers, each word that filled the air stank of fear…I hated that feeling.

After announcing what the trouble was, Chiron continued with his speech. ''So now you know, no one is to go anywhere near the Camp borders. And there will now be a curfew, everyone in bed by 10. No exceptions, this is very serious. Anyone breaks these orders and survives, will have to clean the stables till next summer.''

''What hold on, who is Kratos?'' I asked. But Chiron was already on the move, heading off to talk to Mr D, and everyone else was actually following his order and already heading to their parent's cabins. I turned back hoping that Annabeth would answer my question, however only Grover was behind me now.

Still, at least he must know. ''Grover, who is Kratos?''

''Percy, we really shouldn't talk about…''

''Either you tell me, or I'm just going to use our link to read your mind and find out myself.''

Grover groaned in frustration, I could tell he was silently praying to Zeus to strike him with a bolt of lightning to stop him from telling me. Although the worried expression he got meant he was afraid that Zeus might hear him.

''He wants answers goat boy!'' Clarisse told him from behind me. I'm now afraid for another reason, Clarisse was trying to help me get an answer from my best friend, never would have seen that coming. ''Or I could always just tell him the story.''

''Fine, I get goose bumps mixed with fleas whenever I think about this story, but not here!''

Clarisse dragged G-Man and I to the armoury, no one was there so we wouldn't get any disturbances. Every second that went by I didn't know who this guy was, the more afraid I became. He was obviously well known and feared, even Clarisse I could tell was hiding something. And what about Annabeth? It's not like her to just run off like that.

Once inside, Clarisse checked outside once more before locking the door behind her. Trapped in a room full of weapons and Clarisse with no supervision other than Grover wasn't exactly one of my favourite experiences, and in this moment I was actually fearful for my life and Grover's. However, she just simply leaned against the door and spoke softly. ''So you really have no clue who Kratos is do you?''

I shook my head causing Clarisse to smirk at me like she knew I had no clue anyway. ''When I first heard of him, I just always thought he was a Demi-God Boogeyman. How if you didn't pass your Camp Half-Blood assignments he'd come out from under the bed and slit your throat.''

''Nice.'' I muttered sarcastically while Grover chewed nervously on a can he had in his pocket.

''But he was very real. Apparently he was once a Spartan Warrior, in fact the leader. Until he was finally defeated in battle. He made a plea to…one of the Gods, and he became a slave to them. Following their order, although not out of the kindness of his blood soaked heart. Soon enough he became one of the Gods, but was killed by Zeus…''

''Why?''

''I was getting to that maggot head!'' She sneered. ''Kratos once opened Pandora's Box, and the evil in the box poisoned the Gods of Olympus. Kratos fought his way out of Tartarus, made an alliances with the Titans and practically tore down Olympus killing almost all the Gods.''

''What?'' I stuttered in shock. He'd killed the Gods, my dad? How can he?

''Gods are like monsters, over time they return.'' Grover tried to calm me down.

''No it's just…how can one man do all that? What happened to him? If he's a warrior from ancient times how is he still alive?''

''Well he was supposedly killed in the battle, and never heard from again. At least until tonight. And his return is about to end!'' She hissed as she walked over to the weaponry and grabbed a hand full of spears and swords, and stuffing them into the closest bag to her.

Grover and I shared a look that showed how shocked we were by this. ''Clarisse, are you out of your mind?''

''No, I'm actually thinking quite clearly. I'm going to kill this guy myself!''

''That's the out of your mind part! He's killed the Gods, our parents, maybe your dad. Why do you want to fight him yourself?''

''Because the God that gave him his power in the first place was my dad!'' She yelled at me. ''And then the God he replaced was my dad. He brought shame to him, and I'm going to make him suffer ten times over.''

That was all it needed, just that excuse for Clarisse to jump to the chance of fighting this Kratos. Even with how strong she is, and with the blessing of her father. Now that I know he not only defeated by replaced him, I was more concerned for her now…I can't believe I just said I was concerned for her, the paranoia is getting to me.

She finished packing her weapons and made way for the door, but I wasn't going to let her. I jumped in her way and stood in front of the door, if it weren't Clarisse who I was ticking off, Grover would have helped, but instead he just trotted around worried looking like he was about to throw up the can again.

''Get out of my way!'' Clarisse said to me.

''I'm not letting yourself get killed. As if Ares didn't have enough reasons to kill me, he wouldn't like it if I let you walk into a suicidal mission.''

''You think just because of your dip in the River Styx you can stop me from doing what I want?''

''If that's what it takes!''

''Um…guys?'' Grover called out. ''If you are going to brawl, can I stand outside. I don't want to get mixed up in this.''

Just then another voice called out. ''You should have thought of that before you decided to help out friends who turned out to be the offspring of the Gods.'' The voice was sarcastic, feminine and very familiar. And out of the corner of the room, emerged two familiar faces.

''Thalia? Nico? It's great to see you!'' I greeted and hugged them both, followed by Grover although he mostly gave Nico a handshake. ''What are you doing here?''

''I think you might have heard.'' Nico said.

''Don't tell me you're both after Kratos too.''

''Okay, we won't tell you.'' Thalia taunted playfully, but turned serious quickly. ''Artemis and the Hunters have been searching high and low, since the first sighting by Hermes yesterday, there hasn't been another sighting. But he's here, and we intend to stop him.''

''So why aren't you with the Hunters?''

''What other Demi-God do we know with powerful friends, having bathed in the River Styx gaining almost complete invincibility and power, and has a knack of always finding the problem one way or the other.''

''You want me to help you find Kratos?'' I asked as if they were mad…which at the moment I think they are.

''Percy, you don't have to do this. But you have the best chance of defeating him if the Gods fail. Our parents weren't in the best condition back then, but Kratos is violent and powerful, he could kill thousands of people if they got in the way.'' Thalia's voice was filled with dread at the thought of it, and I could only imagine and then almost black out at the horror.

Clarisse smirked. ''Good luck trying to stop all of us then.''

I sighed heavily knowing my options were slim to none. These were my friends however, I've gone through the Underworld and back for most of them, I can do the same when fighting someone that could kill them. ''Alright, I'm in!''

Thalia and Nico nodded and smiled, glad that I was now on the team, and I don't think it'd be unfair to say we were the underdogs. Nico walked over to the weaponry to pick up extras, while Thalia addressed me. ''Is Annabeth around?''

''She was…but then once she heard about Kratos I haven't seen her.''

Thalia's eyes shirted uncomfortably, and it looked like she just cursed herself for asking the question. She tried to walk around me, but I stopped her now interested in what bugged her. ''What is it?''

''Nothing, if Annabeth doesn't want to come that's fine.''

''Why wouldn't Annabeth want to come if she knew we're going?''

''Ah Hades…'' Thalia grunted and looked at me sincerely. ''You should talk to Annabeth.''

* * *

><p>Worrying about Annabeth couldn't even begin to describe how I felt when I realised Annabeth was nowhere in sight. She wasn't back at the Athena cabin, she wasn't at Fireworks Beach, and she wasn't even at the Arts &amp; Crafts where she would normally hang out when she wasn't in a good mood. I felt like tearing my hair out, gluing it back to my scalp and then tearing it out again, where could she have gone?<p>

''Percy!'' My heart jumped for joy for a split second; however that wasn't Annabeth's voice, it was Thalia running up to me.

''I can't find her anywhere!'' I told her frantically.

''Damn it, I should have seen this coming.''

''Why? What does this have to do with Annabeth?''

''Nothing…but…'' She hesitated from saying anything else like it was a taboo.

''What? Tell me!''

''Her mum…Athena. She had…she tried to trick Kratos once into giving her the powers of Pandora's box so she could rebuild the world. But it doing so it meant she helped Kratos storm Olympus and kill the Gods.''

I've never really liked Athena that much, but this was on another level. To kill the other Gods for her own benefit, no wonder Annabeth would be upset knowing what her mother had done. And that's when it dawned on me where she might be. ''You don't think she's…''

''I wish I could say she's wiser than that…''

''But she's also too proud to let this consume her. She's gone to kill Kratos herself…''

**To Be Continued…**


	3. What's worse? Dreams or the Real Deal?

**Kratos vs. Percy Jackson**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing (unfortunately); all rights to these characters are owned by their respective owners, this is just for fun, I don't get any profit from it. So please don't sue me.

****Note: ****Hey everyone, really sorry about the late update. College has really kept me busy and stuff. But now I finally bring you the next chapter of this fun crossover fic. Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed, faved or alerted this story. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: What's worse? Dreams or the Real Deal?<strong>

''Are we there yet?''

''You're not seriously going to do that are you?'' Thalia said to Grover.

''I can always snap his neck!'' Clarisse suggested earning looks off each of us. ''I won't kill him, sure he won't be able to talk, and he'll find it hard to breath, but he won't die.''

''Well the dying part doesn't seem so bad now if that was the other option.'' Grover stated.

''Guys can we focus!'' I told them and continued forward. It was almost pitch-black, and making our way through a dense forest didn't help our cause. At this point in our lives, sneaking out of Camp Half-Blood was like taking a dip into the sea for me, it was almost turning into a habit. But we had to hurry, who knows where Annabeth is now? What if she's already found Kratos? Or he's found her? What if she's already…I almost threw up at the thought.

''Percy,'' Nico patted my shoulder forcing me to look at him. ''Look, Annabeth has already done one stupid thing by going alone, but her making two stupid decisions in one days is near impossible, she's going to be fine.''

''I'm not so sure, what if she's letting her pride cloud her judgement? She's not thinking straight…why couldn't she have waited for us?'' I threw my backpack to the ground in frustration and slumped down on my knees.

Thalia moved to the front of the group. ''Okay, it's getting too dark to do anything now. We'll camp here for the night.''

''Good,'' Grover gasped. ''My legs are killing me.''

''You have hooves!'' Clarisse pointed out. ''You should be more adapted to walking then us.''

''Well you have all the God bloodline and training to help. I miss my crutches right now.''

Soon enough, we managed to set up a campfire, although not to big so not to draw any unwanted attention. And thanks to Thalia's time with the Hunters, she was able to use some of the trees around us and take the branches building defensive posts along with Clarisse's help. Although they had to get Grover's permission to cut down the branches, well he is following in the hoof steps of Pan; at least he was trying to do his job.

* * *

><p>What am I doing at the moment? Sitting down, panicked out of my skin thinking about Annabeth. Is she scared? Is she lost? It's quite cold tonight, what if she's cold? And those are just the minuscular problems, there's the main one of a God-killer out there that she's looking for. I silently pray to the Gods to give her some kind of protection, but they're all probably too busy trying to handle the situation themselves.<p>

''How you doing?'' Thalia asked as she sat down next to me.

''I feel terrible.'' I replied honestly.

''Don't worry we'll find her. Annabeth is one of the bravest and smartest people I know, if not the most. She can look after herself, believe me I know.'' I nodded agreeing with her, but that didn't help that empty feeling in my stomach. I just needed to concentrate on our mission, the reason we left, to face this Kratos.

I turned to Thalia. ''Did my father…did…Kratos kill him as well?''

She gulped and hesitated for a few seconds before answering. ''Your father apparently fought well, but Kratos defeated him as well.'' That's when I lost my eye contact with her and looked into the distance at nothing, my hands were trembling for the first time since our battle with Kronos. Thalia nudged me in the arm forcing me to look at her. ''The Gods weren't themselves Percy; they were consumed by fear and darkness. And, as much as I hate to say it, I'm glad Kratos defeated them.''

''What?'' I yelped in shock and anger. ''How could you say that?''

''Guess I just have a mental sibling understanding.''

I froze up as soon as she said that. ''Sibling? He's your brother?''

''Half-brother, he's a son of Zeus,'' She said. ''Percy, the Gods were poisoned, if Kratos didn't stop them who knows what would have happened. We might not have even been born.''

I had to admit, she did make sense, but although I've never really had a good reason for defending the Gods other the fact that they're family and the foes are more evil, it's just crushing to think that they have been killed, my dad. And then I remembered something else the old woman said on the bus about listening to Kratos when the time comes, is that mean to imply that he has his own side of the story I should listen too? Well if this guy is as dangerous as everyone makes him out to be, hopefully I'll live long enough to hear his side of the story.

Eventually everyone in the group fell asleep apart from me as I decided to take first watch, and I would like it a lot if I stayed awake. If I fall asleep I'll most likely have my dreams of despair and misery, and with Annabeth gone and me not knowing if she was even alright or not, I don't think I'll be able to handle it. However, I could feel my eyes start to get heavy; I've wrestled with Minotaurs and Titans and I'm losing a battle with my eyelids.

I stood up and tried to walk it off, might as well check to see that our perimeter is safe. My legs felt like jelly strangely, and my head felt really faint as well like I wasn't even awake. Oh crap, please don't tell me I fell asleep without noticing again! I guess the tiredness got the better of me while I was worrying about Annabeth and anyone else that might cross paths with this Kratos.

That's when I could defiantly tell I wasn't awake, the air started to heat up making me sweat, almost drenching myself. And instead of the sweat beads of water making me feel calm and relaxed, they felt like they weighted a ton and were pulling me down to the ground. And then the trees and woodland around me started to melt, like metal would do in an extremely hot room. Soon enough, once they flopped and touched the ground, everything burst into flames.

The fire crackled and danced around like Sirens at a bachelorette party. I tried to run back to my friends, but I stopped dead in my tracks and almost threw up as I caught the sight of their sleeping bags empty and covered in blood. This is just a dream, none of it is real! Oh yeah right, I'm a Demi-God from crying out loud, almost everything I dream up turns real. Why can't we ever get good dreams of the future? Like what our first car will be? Or what next week's lottery numbers are?

I backed away slowly, wanting this nightmare to just hurry up and end already. But the nightmare only took a turn for the worst once I heard deep breathing behind me, like some sort of beast, but instead I turn and come face to face with a man…although beast could still fit the description. The guy was all muscle and rage, standing nearly seven foot tall. His skin was ash white, with red tattoos going along the left side of his chest and left arm. A scar across his eye. But I have to say the thing that frightened me most was the two large chain blades he held in his hands.

He snarled at me heavily like a wild animal. I reached into my pocket for Riptide only to find it wasn't there. All that could race through my mind now was this is a dream, none of it is real, none of it is real! But it was really hard to think at the moment as the guy charged full speed and then some right towards me. It felt like my feet were trapped in quicksand, I couldn't move out of the way as his blades slashed towards me right for my neck…

''Percy! Percy wake up!'' Grover shook me violently, leaving me shaking as much as I would be if a Titan took a couple of steps causing an earthquake. I bolted up, my face sweating and my breath was ragged and out of control. ''You alright man?'' My protector asked me.

''Yeah,'' I replied weakly. ''Just a nightmare.''

''So then you aren't alright!'' Clarisse muttered sarcastically.

Nico kneeled down next to me. ''What was the nightmare about?''

''You know who, I couldn't fight back no matter how hard I tried I just couldn't. I'm serious guys, if this guy is anything like my nightmare and what everyone's talking about, we might have to give it everything we've got to beat him.''

''We're screwed!'' Thalia spoke out.

''That wasn't the encouragement I had in mind.'' I told her.

''Not that!'' She hissed back as she inspected the ground. Rubbing her hand against the soil and smelling it, she looked around the dense forest for a second before turning to us. ''Someone was here, recently, and they were human…or at least in the shape of a human!''

''Annabeth?'' I asked hopefully.

''Not unless she took steroids!''

''Oh man, this isn't good!'' Grover just expressed the thoughts of all of us, well not including Clarisse who already had her spear out and battle gear on. Don't ask how she manages to get her war equipment in a little rucksack; she's just had tonnes of experience.

The rest of us got our weapons out; Grover with a dagger in one hand and his reed in the other, Nico with his sword and Thalia had her trusty bow and arrow aimed and waiting for the next thing that moved. We formed a circle back to back, looking at all angles. If Kratos was near by, he'd surely get some sense that we were here. One Demi-God walking around is like R-Paz walking past a mob of fan girls, he'd get noticed in a heartbeat. Four Demi-Gods and a Satyr might bring more than what we wanted to the slaughter.

''Something's coming!'' Thalia said as our guard rose, but still we couldn't see anything, and that wasn't a surprise really with what happened next. As something appeared out of nowhere right in front of me, literally appeared out of nowhere like they were invisible before. If it were anyone else, they would have struck instantly, but this person was wise to appear before me because she knows I would never attack her.

''Annabeth!'' I gasped out as I ran to hug her like there was no tomorrow. She looked like she had just crawled through Hell and back…well; okay we've done similar things but this time she really looks banged up. Her sleeves were completely shredded off revealing scars and bruises along both arms. Her lip was cut and bleeding a little and she had a large gash going across her forehead which was bleeding also. ''Are you out of your Athena damned mind? How could you go off on your own like that?''

''I'm sorry Percy,'' She said. ''I wanted to defeated Kratos myself. Doing so may have forgiven my mother for what she's done in the past, the other Gods still haven't fully forgiven her for tricking Kratos into…doing what he did. That desire to do my mother proud made me lost track and it was only when I caught up with Kratos that I realised how stupid I…''

''Whoa, back up!'' Clarisse interrupted. ''You caught up with Kratos? On your own? And you're still alive?''

Annabeth raised her Yankees cap which granted invisibility to those who wear it. ''I was able to escape thanks to this.''

''What happened?'' Thalia asked her noticing the blood stained dagger in her other hand, and her sword attached to her belt was dented and scratched to the point it looked as if a single touch would break it like glass.

''I caught him; I was able to use the cap to move around and try to strike at different areas. It didn't do anything, even a jab in the neck and he just shrugged it off like an itch. He's powerful, too powerful for us to take I think.''

''Well then,'' Grover said. ''Who votes to head back to camp and make marshmallows?''

''I agree with Grover!'' I told the group. ''Not the marshmallow bit but we need to head back to camp now that we've got Annabeth.''

''Are you kidding me?'' Clarisse questioned. ''We're so close to finding him ourselves, and the unwise girl here has probably weakened him at least.''

''No, we're talking about charging up against someone who not only took down our parents but the Titans as well, we're not even battle ready.''

''We don't have to be! With your little invincibility stunt, the Hunter's skill, dead boy's army of darkness shtick and the blessings of my father we can take him!''

''No we can't!'' I argued with her.

''Umm…guys.'' Grover mumbled but Clarisse and I were still too busy arguing.

''Just because you saved all Olympus and the World, doesn't mean you get to tell me what to do!''

''Guys…''

''I don't have to tell you what to do, I'm just warning you that if you go off and try to face him on your own, you'll be likely to end up in a morgue very soon.''

''Guys…''

''Well in that case we can just have Neo here bring me back!''

''Nico!'' He corrected her.

''Whatever,'' Clarisse spat at him before turning to me. ''The shame that man brought to my family has gone on for centuries, he's disgraced the name of Ares, and I'm not going to rest until I find him.''

''Guys!''

''WHAT?'' We both shouted at him.

''No need to search,'' He whimpered and pointed further into the forest. ''He's already here!''

We all looked to where Grover was pointing, and I'm sure Clarisse would be lying if she said she's just as confident now after getting a good look at the monster of a man that is Kratos. Exactly as he was in my nightmare, except his eyes were an unnatural blood red, and saliva was dripping out of his mouth…a Demi-God with rabies, now I've seen it all. He held up his two chained blades and took a step closer to us, he was ready for a fight and it looks like we're going to have to give it too him.

''Any plans?'' Nico asked me.

''One…try to stay alive.''

''Were we going to do anything else?'' Clarisse mumbled in my ear. Even as the raging God killer was charging at us we still found the time to argue with each other, nice to know some things will never change...please let it stay like that for years to come.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

><p><em><em>So the group have finally met Kratos, can they survive or even defeat this indestructible warrior? And can they learn how and why Kratos is in the 21st Century? Hope that this was okay, next update won't take so long. Thanks again and take care everyone!<em>_


End file.
